The Other Ben of hacksign: Lets Get it on part one
by Dizzy-no-Tanuki
Summary: The world has been changed and updated so as to attract new games and Rachel find out and off our little adventure starts....


This is not a hard core .hack/sign fan fic it is my first and it is purely for humor. Hope you all enjoy the story it my first so send reviews of any ideas or ways to improve  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ".hack/sign" characters in this story accept the ones I make up myself  
  
Updates to "The World" have been made "The World" is now "The World 2.0" these updates have been made to make the game more realistic, interactive, life like, and to attract more player to "The World"  
  
Rachel had a Getty look on her face as she sends out the email saying "Yay lets form a secret club house thanks to the new upgrades."  
  
Nukes wurps in saying "Oww goody goody a place for me to practice my jokes"  
  
Rachel looks over with a blunt look "Nukes there isn't enough practicing in the world you can do to make your jokes better"  
  
"Hey that's not nice" he grinned thinking of a come back "Its not like you trading business is going any better"  
  
Rachel replies with "Lame" not caring her business was doing fine enough for her  
  
Sora wurpped in Nukes immediately run up to him and they started rubbing up on each other  
  
Rachel shivers "Ewwww"  
  
Moonstone wurps in and gave the little couple a weird look and said "..."  
  
Terajima Ryoko wurpped in "What do you want Rachel"  
  
Rachel says "I'm tryin' to make a secret club house"  
  
Terajima rolls her eyes "Oh now don't you sound so growed up"  
  
Moonstone watched the girl argue "..."  
  
Nukes and Sora where still rubbing up on each other, Sora checks Terajima out he says "Oww well I don't know who this lovely young thing is" he walks over to her  
  
Nukes was still trying to rub up on Sora as he walked away, Nukes a little delayed fall, he rubs his head mumbling "Fucking flirt"  
  
Sora rubs up against Terajima "hey there angel can I get your member address"  
  
Terajima turns around and whacks Sora in the head with her ax; he flies back landing beside nukes  
  
Nukes smiles and says "Denied" the two starts to rub up against each other again  
  
Sora says "Humph" blood running down his lip, he rubs his jaw "Ouch that hurt"  
  
Rachel, Nukes, and Terajima mouths' drop, Rachel says in her ear splitting accent "Wow these are the new upgrades"  
  
A painful look comes over Terajima; she yells "Rachel tone down the accent or SHUT UP"  
  
Rachel bum rushes Terajima there weapons going aria, the two start to go at it letting the fist fly, Nukes and Sora burst out laughing at them, they start putting down bets on the girls  
  
A twinblade wurps in he was around six foot with white hair tan skin and golden eyes, he had a sand colored twinblade out fit on with the shoulder cut of and slid to the side  
  
Rachel stopped fighting with Terajima saying "Hey No luck"  
  
He got red and started growling "M y sn is chu, CHU DAMN IT"  
  
Nukes and terajima jumped up scared of the new guy and the new decimal levels he was reaching. Sora didn't flinch he was checking him out think he was cute  
  
Sora goes "Hey sweet cakes"  
  
Rachel glanced over cutting Chu off "Sora he's not gay"  
  
Chu nodded "Thanks Rachel" she blushed a little smiling, Chu walked over to terajima not noticing Rachel, Rachel growled low muttering random curses  
  
Chu looked a Terajima saying kindly "Who are you" she smiled flirtatiously and said "I'm miss Terajima Ryoko, but you can call me Terajima sweet thing"  
  
Rachel was fuming you could see the smoke raising; Moonstone was in the back watching "...", Rachel franticly though of a way to end this thinking in her head "Um um um um come on think you can get that girl off you man" she got it giant light bulb forming over her head, Moonstone pulled the string lighting it "Hey guys lets start looking for places to form the club house at" Rachel thought in her head "heheh yes that's right now get off him"  
  
Terajima knew what Rachel was doing and she knew exactly how to counter this she raised her hand and said "I call Chu for a searching partner" he grabbed his arm and smile devilishly to Rachel thinking "Mwahahahah think twice before you try something like that again"  
  
Chu's reply "Oro?"  
  
Terajima smiled looking up at him the looked back to Rachel stinking her tongue out at her, Terajima dashed off into the root town saying "I'll message you when we find a spot"  
  
Rachel started yell obscenities, after she got done she huffed and puffed for a while by that's time the guys had already gone out on the own  
  
For the rest of the day all of the Pc.s walked around searching for places to make there's, Terajima flirted with Chu all day, Rachel huffed and puffed yelling at random people at any give moment, Nukes and Sora just went around playing around with each other in broad day light, Moonstone walked around silently being mistaken as a mime by a few people  
  
Chapter End.  
  
So how'd you like it was it ok well just send me reviews telling me what you though about it 


End file.
